Survivor: Japan - Gems in the Wild
by Fleslo2955
Summary: Steven Universe Survivor Season Inspired by Leitmotifincarnate. (I've changed my mind, and I'm bringing the show back!)
1. A Hop, Skip and a Jump to Fame Part 1

Survivor: Japan – Gems in the Wild

Jeff Probst: We're standing on the remote island of Tsuru Shima in the Okayama Prefecture on the coast of western Japan, where we bring in eighteen gems who will be squaring off for $1,000,000 on the ragged land. eighteen castaways, $1,000,000, one Survivor.

(intro plays)

Jeff Probst: We've brought 18 gems with us this season, some from Homeworld, and some from the Kindergarten on Earth. We have split them into two tribes; San Suton, and Mun Suton, which translate directly from Sunstone and Moonstone from Japanese. They will have to brave the elements and each other in order to outwit, outplay, and outlast. Every three days, one castaway will be voted off the island in a ritual known as tribal council. One by one they will walk until one remains and is crowned the sole survivor.

The San Suton tribe consists of Ruby, the small Crystal Gem fighter with a big attitude; Amethyst, the gluttonous Kindergarten Gem who just doesn't care; Jade, the small Homeworld Gem brawler with an aggressive personality; Diamond, a Homeworld Gem who's ego is bigger than his competitive attitude. Rose Quartz, the brave and beautiful leader of the Crystal Gems; Jasper, an aggressive Homeworld Gem soldier who's only goal in life is to succeed among others; Carnelian, the ruthless competition killer; Spinel, the careless livewire is willing to run around like crazy, and Seraphinite, the powerful green gem who wants to party!

The Mun Suton tribe consists of Sapphire, the small blue Crystal Gem princess who loves nothing more than Ruby; Peridot, a former Gem Homeworld technician who was stranded on Earth; Onyx, a serene gem ballerina from Homeworld with a peaceful mind; Pearl, the Crystal Gem and uttermost follower of Rose Quartz; Smoky Quartz, sister of Rose Quartz; Lapis Lazuli, Homeworld Gem who befriended Steven; Cobalt, the beautiful and serene gem with a powerful side; Amazonite, the intelligent gem with the intent of being a nerd, and Hematite, the black gem who lives to crush the competition!

One of these eighteen will walk away with a one-million dollar check and the title of sole survivor. The twists, a stunning addition of Exile Island AND Redemption Island both at once. Not to mention absolutely NO tribe switching. With that being said, their journey starts now.

Day One (San Suton Tribe)

A group of nine individuals row their raft onto a beach surface as the first one to disembark is a red gem who looks like a kung-fu fighter. She carefully allows the rest of her teammates to disembark alongside her one by one. Ruby frustratingly checks the area they've landed in.

 _Confessional:_

 _ **Ruby, Fandom-proclaimed Sports Crab:**_ _*angrily* Being put on the show without Sapphire as my teammate?! Whoever made these teams must be COMPLETELY INSANE! *squints eyeball* *Reads note* WHAAAAAAT?! NO TRIBE CHANGES!? RAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!_

*static*

As the other eight tribemates make their way onto the beach, the tribe makes their way to a flag with a message attached to it. Amethyst grabs it and reluctantly reads it after unrolling it. "Dear Castaways, you will live on this island for the next thirty-eight days, you will have to build your own society, and you make your own rules. Near the camp, you will find a post where messages will be delivered to you. They will alert you about challenges that will be held. Every three days someone from the losing tribe will go home until one remains. Good Luck." Amethyst finished reading the letter and carelessly looked at her teammates.

"Perhaps we should start getting our materials." Said Sphalerite.

"Agreed, and we should make it from only the best materials we find." Exclaimed Seraphinite

 _Confessional:_

 _ **Jade, Easily Enraged Rejuvenator:**_ _Onyx isn't on our team? Unbeliveable! I REALLY WANTED TO SPEND QUALITY TIME TOGETHER. But NOOOOOOO. Jeff had to put us on opposite teams! Not what I had in mind of a good tribe. Jeez._

 _ **Amethyst, Gluttonous Kindergarten Gem:**_ _It's a shame that Peridot isn't in our tribe. I like her sense of humor and I think it'd be crucial to the tribe's motivation and beliefs. But hey, easy come, easy go._

Day 1 (Mun Suton Tribe)

*Speaking into her tape recorder* "Log date 7134, this is Peridot, reporting from the Earth broadcast competition I've been indulged to that Earthlings call "Survivor" I've been undecidedly placed on a tribe with Lazuli, and worse, the Pearl. I may not work for Homeworld anymore, but that doesn't mean I will be able to crush the competition. I am currently on an "Aquatic Stabilizer" on our way to a so-called "Japanese" island."

 _Confessional:_

 _ **Pearl, Rose Quartz stalker:**_ _Being put on a tribe with Peridot doesn't seem to likely be a good idea, her overly-persistent personality might mess us up in the process._

"Alright everyone, I've devised a plan to settle on this deserted Earth island in order to succeed in rising victorious in the competiton. We need to construct an "poor inhabitant capacitator" and make a "heat projector" in order to survive on this poorly-geographic island in the middle of nowhere." Peridot explained.

"The Sapphire can go and collect some "firewood" for our heat projector." She added

 _Confessional_

 _ **Smoky Quartz, Sister of Rose Quartz:**_ _Peridot seems nice enough to be team leader, but I think that Sapphire would be a better candidate to become leader._

 _ **Sapphire, Creator-proclaimed Princess:**_ _Sure a team without Ruby is disappointing, but without her constant outbursts, our team may actually be able to benefit from this experience._

To Be Continued…


	2. A Hop, Skip and a Jump to Fame Part 2

Survivor Japan – Gems in the Wild

A Hop, Skip and a Jump to Fame Part 2

Castaways

San Suton Tribe:

Ruby

Amethyst

Jade

Jasper

Rose Quartz

Diamond

Sphalerite

Spinel

Seraphinite

Mun Suton Tribe:

Sapphire

Peridot

Onyx

Lapis Lazuli

Smoky Quartz

Pearl

Amazonite

Cobalt

Hematite

Night 1 (San Suton Tribe)

After the sun had set, the tribe created a shelter to sleep in while nighttime struck. This was their first time to try sleeping for all of them. Well, almost all of them. Ruby dreamt of Sapphire on the San Suton Tribe with her, while Amethyst noisily snored with Jade wide awake trying to sleep. Diamond tried to tell her to shut it, but she wouldn't listen, and kept snoring, much to Diamond's discontent.

 _Confessional:_

 _ **Ruby, Eternal Flame:**_ _*calmly* This sleeping thing is actually pretty nice. No wonder Steven does it all the time. Not to mention, I feel like the only one who can properly sleep without Amethyst's snoring bothering me. *sighs* If only Sapphire were here to see this._

 _ **Jade, Walking Brussel Sprout:**_ _Sometimes I just need to try to calm down, because if I build up too much anger, it might go to my head._

Day 2 (Mun Suton Tribe)

Finally putting on their pale blue buffs, the tribe was unable to get that much sleep, the Mun Suton tribe were as drowsy as their San Suton counterparts.

 _Confessional:_

 _ **Peridot, Angry Little Slice of Pie:**_ _Being put on a tribe with these clods wasn't that much of a good idea. I could clearly see the Pearl's dream about the Steven's "mom" the Rose Quartz. Pretty creepy that it was actually the Greg with a "pizza" "taste detector."_

 _ **Onyx, Tiny Cyclops Life Drainer:**_ _I totally saw Pearl's dream through her gem._

Day 2 (San Suton Tribe)

Finally putting on their orange buffs, the San Suton Tribe searches for food in form of fruits or vegetables.

"Ok brats, in order to live, we need a fire" said Jasper in a menacing tone.

*San Suton Tribe glares at Ruby*

"What?" Ruby asked frustratingly.

*Sits in fire pit* Geez, what is your issue?!

Day 3 (San Suton Tribe)

"We've got tree mail!" yelled Sphalerite.

"It's about time." said Spinel.

"Maybe it's for a reward!" said Rose.

"Or a challenge!" exclaimed Seraphinite.

"Gimme that!" Ruby yelled.

"Huh, Seraphinite's right."

She reads the note

"Today will mark the first day you win or lose, you'll work with the enemy accorded to fuse. You will have to go through every twist and bend, even if the last team unfuses in the end."

Ruby had a major grin on her face.

So did Amethyst.

And so did Jade.

In unison, the three of them picked up their orange flag and ran off

"LET'S GO!" they excitedly yelled.

"Wait for us!" yelled Rose.

"Come on in!" yelled Jeff from a distance.

It seems that Sapphire, Peridot and Onyx got the same response for the same note. Running along waiting for the challenge to start.

"So" Ruby exclaimed.

"Are" Sapphire exclaimed.

"We" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Going" Peridot exclaimed.

"To" Jade exclaimed.

"Be" Onyx exclaimed.

"FUSING!?" they all yell excitedly.

 _Confessional:_

 _ **Peridot, Dorito Lady:**_ _Ever since we joined the Crystal Gems, we've gotten a better opinion on fusion, especially with Amethyst._

 _ **Jade, Left Footed Fury:**_ _It'll feel so good to be fused with Onyx again._

Jeff explained: "Three things. One, you will be fusing. Two, you're fighting for immunity, and three, this…" putting his hand on a statue "… is the immunity idol." "To earn it, you must fuse into two teams of three and go through a series of obstacles, such as climbing a wall, hitting five targets with your weapons, solving a puzzle, and unlocking a door with a key attached to a pole, where you will then ring the gong to represent that you've finished." "Coincidentally, you have drawn the names of your tribe's fusions respectively." The competitors were surprised. "From random votes, the three tribemates of San Suton will be Ruby, Amethyst, and Jade, which coincedntally form Sunstone. Same with Mun Suton, but with Sapphire, Peridot, and Onyx who coincidentally form Moonstone." He said.

"The other teammates will be in charge of the sabotage attempts on the other team."

"Ready, set, go!" Jeff shouted.

Sunstone climbed the orange wall sideways and used her fire breath to burn all of the targets. Moonstone did the same, but faster with ice breath, but Rose tried to trip her, but froze her. In the end Jasper's tripwire sabotage attempt only resulted in the gong being rung by the Mun Suton Tribe. "Mun Suton wins immunity!" Jeff shouted.

Mun Suton jumped for joy as they victory as the idol was directed toward them, and flint to go with it.

"Sun Suton," Jeff said to the disappointed tribe "you will be joining me at tribal council tonight where one of you will be the first one to be voted off the island" The San Suton Tribe quietly stumbled back to camp in preparation for tribal council.

Who will be the first one to head to redemption island? To be continued…


	3. A Hop, Skip and a Jump to Fame Part 3

Survivor Japan – Gems in the Wild

A Hop, Skip and a Jump to Fame Part 3

Castaways

San Suton Tribe:

Ruby

Amethyst

Jade

Jasper

Rose Quartz

Diamond

Sphalerite

Spinel

Seraphinite

Mun Suton Tribe:

Sapphire

Peridot

Onyx

Lapis Lazuli

Smoky Quartz

Pearl

Amazonite

Cobalt

Hematite

Day 3 (San Suton Tribe)

After another long day at camp, the tribe decides on who will be voted out at the first Tribal Council of Survivor Japan: Gems in the Wild.

 _Confessional:_

 ** _Ruby, One out of three soldiers:_** _So, I was thinking, first order of business, focus on voting off Jasper. If that doesn't work, I have a backup plan if I'm sent to Exile Island in the future._

"So, I've been thinking of voting off Jasper tonight." Ruby said confidently to the San Suton tribe while Jasper was picking berries.

"Yeauuuh! Let's rock it!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"I don't know guys, she's the strongest member on our team, and losing her could mean losing a leg up in this game." Jade said justly, but nervously at the same time.

 _Confessional_

 ** _Jade, Mean Green Fighting Machine:_** _So I was thinking that we'd have a major disadvantage if we voted out Jasper, but maybe she has a point. She's being a jerk day-round, night-round, and even before we started playing this game._

*Flashbacks*

"Set a course for Homeworld."

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this… _thing_."

" **STOP SINGING!** "

"Fusion is just a _cheap tactic_ to make weak gems stronger."

 _It's official, I have no choice but to side with Ruby here._

Day 3 (Tribal Council)

The San Suton tribe makes their way up a staircase, and through a white gate that lead to a Japanese pagoda.

Jeff was there waiting for them at the southeast corner of the building set.

"Each one of you grab a torch, because in this game, fire represents **your** **life** , and if your fire's gone, _so are you_." He explained.

The torches were topless orange sunstone-studded Japanese staves with dragons coiled around them, along with the sun at the base of the torch with the "日" symbol in the center which meant "sun" in Japanese.

Ruby decided not to dip her torch into the fire pit. Instead, she poked the tip of it, and before you know it, the torch was alit.

"Well that's a new way to do it." Jeff said.

"Anyway, welcome to Tribal Council, where you're held accountable for your actions."

"I'd like to hear a word or two from the leader of the rebellion. Rose, how does it feel to fight an over 1000-year war… just to wind up in Tribal Council."  
"It doesn't feel very good. After all, I fought for this planet, and protecting it was my job, but I can understand the consequences for losing the first challenge." She embarrassedly said.

"But the most important part, is that if alliances are held in order to win those challenges, they should be kept with care and love, or it will die." Jeff said.

He turned to Ruby.

"Ruby."

"Yes?" She smugly asked.

"How will it feel to be separated from Sapphire, who is on the opposing tribe, for another 36 days at camp?"

She replied "Not very good, although the fact that I'm starting to manage my resilience without her expecting the best of me. Same with Amethyst and Jade."

"Well then, hopefully you packed a book on anger management, because this is going to be an anger-inducing month and five days. It is time to vote, Diamond you're up." He said.

Diamond turns towards the voting urn and writes down his vote and reveals that he has actually voted for Ruby for her incompetence.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, never trust a Ruby who can't keep her cool every five seconds."

He puts his vote in the urn.

Jasper then votes, then Ruby, Amethyst, Jade, Sphalerite, Rose, Spinel, and then Seraphinite.

"I'll go tally the votes"

The camera pans to a Japanese staff with a dragon coiled around it.

Jeff comes back with the votes.

"Once the votes are in, the decision is final, gem who's voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I will now read the votes."

The San Suton Tribe waits anxiously for the votes.

"First vote… Jasper."

Jasper glared maliciously.

"Jasper, that's two votes Jasper."

"Ruby, that's two votes Jasper, one vote Ruby."

Ruby glared at Diamond suspiciously.

"Rose Quartz, that's two votes Jasper, one vote Ruby, one vote Rose."

Rose was getting nervous, while Jasper grinned.

"Jasper, that's three votes Jasper, one vote Ruby, one vote Rose."

"Diamond, that's three votes Jasper, one vote Ruby, one vote Rose, one vote Diamond."

"Ruby, that's three votes Jasper, two votes Ruby, one vote Rose, one vote Diamond."

Ruby started getting irritated.

"Amethyst, that's three votes Jasper, two votes Ruby, one vote Rose, one vote Diamond, one vote Amethyst, one vote left."

The suspense was killing Sphalerite in the process.

"…"

"First Gem voted out of Survivor Japan: Gems in the Wild… Jasper. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

" **THIS ISN'T OVER, BRATS!** " Jasper yelled.

Ruby grinned, and so did Amethyst and Jade.

Jasper frustratingly brought her torch to Jeff, who was holding a snuffer, which was a large silver Japanese ladle with a brass dragon as the handle, with two stripes, an orange on top, and a pale blue on the bottom.

"Jasper, the tribe has spoken."

Jeff snuffed Jasper's torch.

Ruby was not only relieved to be safe, but excited to see Jasper gone. But her celebration was short-lived.

"You _will_ have another shot at getting back into this game, grab your torch, head to Redemption Island, good luck."

Ruby's smirk turned into a frown as Jasper took her torch with her.

"Now power isn't always the solution to your problems, because teamwork is more important. Without Jasper, though, you have a load off your backs. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night." Jeff said.

After the vote:

Jasper, Big Buff Cheeto Puff: I promise those twits I'll be back, and stronger than ever before! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Votes:

Ruby: Jasper

Amethyst: Jasper

Jade: Jasper

Rose Quartz: Jasper

Diamond: Ruby

Jasper: Rose Quartz

Seraphinite: Amethyst

Spinel: Diamond

Sphalerite: Ruby


End file.
